Renegade
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: All good things have to come to an end. Not all fairy tales have happy endings. With all odds against them, will Axel and Roxas be able to live happily ever after? Sequel to All's Fair in Love and War
1. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to the sequel for All's Fair in Love and War! Its been a long 7 months huh? But I swear I have legit excuses! First I wanted to finish Cinders and Masks. Then I ended up going to school full time and worked 2 jobs that combined were almost 60 hour weeks. And last month I moved from the south east to the Pacific Northwest (best decision of my life tbh).  
But I finally manged to make this happen! I hope I can keep the updates going, but I start school at the end of September and I currently work 40 hour weeks. So updates may slow down, but I really really wanna finish this story so don't give up on it or me!

* * *

Birthday Surprise

Axel rose early with the sun that morning. Green eyes traveled over to his sleeping husband. Roxas laid on his stomach, hugging the pillow under his head, their blanket hanging low on his naked hips. The sun leaked through the partly open curtains, giving the younger man a radiant glow around him. Long fingers couldn't help themselves as they gently ran through those tempting golden spikes.

Roxas's nose scrunched up at the touch, slowly waking up. Blue eyes cracked open, irritation could be seen in them at the rude awakening, "Can I help you?" The boy's voice was laced with sleepiness and slightly slurred from the pillow.

"No. Go back to sleep. I promised Father I'd do something for him, so I need to head out." The redhead pulled back from Roxas and started to get out of bed, intended on getting a shower and heading out soon.

Roxas sat up and stretched, popping his back, "How long are you going to be?" The pout on his face was almost pathetic. The blond sat up on his elbows so he could watch Axel more closely, "Where is he sending you?" It was obvious the young prince was worried about his husband disappearing for half a year again.

"I'm not sure. A couple days probably." Axel admitted.

"Oh…" The syllable came out almost like disappointed sigh, "Well be careful, okay?"

Axel couldn't help himself. Roxas just looked so sad. He leaned down and tried to kiss the disappointment off those temped lips. Somehow during the innocent kiss Axel ended up on top of Roxas, pushing the blond on his back. The two parted, pants of hot breath surrounded them.

"You should go." Roxas whispered. Despite his words, fingers dug into Axel's arms, making it impossible for the man to move.

"Yeah, I should."

But, he didn't.

~X~x~X~x~

Axel quickly walked down the long halls of the palace. He ran long fingers through his wet hair. Thanks to Roxas he was running late and didn't have time to properly dry his hair. The wet strands clung to his forehead in the most annoying way possible. After a too long walk, Axel finally found himself outside by the stables where some visitors waited for him.

"You're late." Sora pouted with his arms crossed over his chest in an annoyed stance, "You were supposed to meet us here an hour ago! What if Roxas had come out and saw us?"

"Trust me, your brother is the reason I'm late. He isn't coming out any time soon." Axel gave the other price a mischievous wink and wicked grin. The deep blush and shocked look that passed Sora's face made being late worth it. Well, a satisfied Roxas waiting for him back in the room was also a plus too.

"I…you…" Sora stuttered for a moment before collecting himself. His hand went to the sword on his side, "I swear to Carbuncle, Axel, if you did anything to my baby brother again without his consent I have no problem running you through right now."

"Wait, what?" Hayner suddenly pipped up. His brown eyes wide from what Sora had said, "Fuck you! You're fucking sick!" The servant went to push past Axel but was immediately pulled back by the redhead.

"Look here you little worm." Axel seethed. Hayner's shirt balled up in his fist, making it impossible for the boy to get away, "I invited you two here to surprise Roxas, but if you're going to be a disrespectful piece of shit then I have no problem sending you home." He violently tossed Hayner aside, making him fall roughly on his behind. Green eyes turned to a still defensive Sora, "And no. Everything was consensual." He gave the younger prince a wide smile that reached his eyes, "Not that it's any of your buisness what happens in my bedroom anyway."

"It does when my baby brother, who you've hurt before, is involved." Sora growled as he helped Hayner back onto his feet.

Axel treid to hide the flinch from the younger prince's comment. He and Roxas has both worked so hard to put those incidents behind them, "And I'm trying to make up for that shit. Now if you'll come with me." He managed to grit out between clenched teeth. With a quick turn, Axel began to walk back towards the castle, hoping Sora and Hayner were following.

Sora wasn't expecting a grand entrance. But he was expecting, at the very least, to be able to go through the main entrance and not through the backdoor service doors like some peasant. Hayner, on the other hand, seemed to be fitting right in. The dirty blond waved at fellow servants, peaked at the food that was being made, and checked out anything with two legs and breast that were in his line of sight.

"Please tell me we won't have to stay down here until the party." Sora groaned as he watched Hayner flirt with a very unimpressed redhead girl, making the young prince pale, "Hayner!" He gasped. Blue eyes looked over and saw Axel wasn't paying attention. Too distracted talking to the head chief about something. Sora took his chance and marched over to his servant, "I'm sorry for him ma'am." Sora grabbed Hayner and forced the blond to bow, "Apologize."

"What? What did I do?" Hayner grumbled. She was just a random cook. Her clothes were covered in flour and hands, showing she had been working. There was even a little bit on her button nose and grinning cheeks. She was adorable and could cook. Totally Hayner's type.

"That's the princess you dolt!" Sora practically growled in the blond's ear. God if Axel saw what was happening he'd have Hayner thrown in the dungeons.

Hayner's eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open like a hinge was broken. incomprehensible words spilt from his mouth as his broken brain tried to form a thought. Finally, he peaked over his shoulder, just to make sure Axel hadn't seen the small slip up. Making Kairi laugh.

"Oh, don't be silly, Sora. That boy has complete tunnel vision." She waved her hand over at her older brother, who was still distracted, "He's too busy making sure everything is perfect tonight to notice a dirty, little servant."

Sora dropped his guard, but still made sure he was standing between Kairi and Axel, so the older redhead wouldn't be able to see his little sister, "But why are you down here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

Kairi just shrugged and went back to kneading the dough on the table, "It gets boring around here. Plus, it's good to know some basic skills. I know my father and brothers wouldn't approve. 'It's beneath a princess to associated with the work.' Or some lame excuse like that. But most of my friends are commoners. My best friend owns the local bakery and I've gone on dates with most of the guard." Both men seemed to be embarrassed by the last comment, but Kairi stayed unashamed of her unladylike actions, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't born a princess."

"Kairi…" Sora wanted to reassure the young girl. He knew she didn't have it easy with three overprotective brother's and father, and an unwanted arranged marriage on top of it.

But before he could think of what to say, Axel's voice boomed across the rooms, "Are you two coming or shall I just leave you here to wonder around?" The older man sounded annoyed, but to Lamina visitors, Axel always seemed to be annoyed.

"We're coming!" Sora called back. He gave Kairi one last sympathetic looks before grabbing Hayner and hurrying up to catch up with Axel.

The trio continued their trek through the castle. Axel made sure to stick to going through servant halls to avoid Roxas from seeing them. They got weird and uneasy stares from everyone as they watched their prince walk through their privet areas. Some even grabbed brooms or dusters to try and make themselves look busy. Not that Axel was paying them much mind.

It took a bit longer than Sora would have liked, but they finally arrived at a room in the finer quarters of the castle that were used to house the most important guests, "This is your room Sora. Hayner will be staying with the other servants, but it would make everything easier on me if both of you will stay here until that party."

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas uneasily made his way around the ballroom. Lords and ladies that the young prince didn't know crowded around him to wish the young blond a happy nineteenth birthday. Of course, Roxas thanked them and would make some small talk, but he just felt like an awkward center piece to Xehanort's extravagant party. A way to show off his spoil of war. Just the thought made Roxas shiver and want to disappear back to his room. Why did Axel have to leave today? Did Axel even know what today was?

"Hey birthday boy!" A flash of red got Roxas's hopes up, but they quickly died at the sight of Reno with Larxene on his arm. The girl was absolutely glowing as she clung to her fiancé's arm.

Roxas smiled at the couple, a little envious that they weren't even married and yet they could be more open with their affections than Roxas could with his husband, "Hello Reno, Lady Larxene." The blond gave the two a genuine smile. At least they were a familiar and people he could have an actual conversation with, "So, I heard you two finally set a date." Just because Roxas was jealous didn't mean he couldn't be happy for the two.

Larxene's smile seemed to grow at the mention of her upcoming wedding, "End of May." The young Lady said, "Right before it gets too hot for comfortable travel, but not too cold. Aunt Tifa wants to host it over in Muller." The woman snorted, "She says men can't plan a proper wedding."

"I think my wedding went just fine and I don't think a lot of women were involved with that." Roxas playfully pouted. In all honesty, his wedding felt so long ago, and he was so distracted during it, that the boy didn't remember that day too well. Or at least not well enough to remember trivial details like decorations and music. But he could remember how hard his heart pounded against his chest as he walked down the aisle and the man at the other end that scared him half to death. He remembered how sweet Axel had been during their first dance, to how cold he became soon after.

Reno just shrugged, "It was nice enough. Can't say I've been invited to many weddings to judge." The redhead smiled, "It's been too long since there has been no tension between the kingdoms that we can actually enjoy celebrations without worry. And its all thanks to you. Happy birthday!" The elder prince held up his campaign glass and took a sip.

"Thanks Reno." Roxas drank from his own glass, "I just wish your father hadn't sent Axel away. But even if he didn't, I don't think Axel even knew what today was." The blond brokenly laughed. He had never mentioned his birthday to his husband. Sharing a birthday his whole life made it a tad bit less special. But he had secretly hoped that Axel would seek the date out on his own and do something special for him.

Suddenly something hard hit Roxas, making the blond stumble and drop his glass, shattering it across the floor. The ballroom hushed at the sudden commotion. All eyes turned to the young prince who stood in shock from the sudden hug he found himself in.

"Roxas!" Sora cried as he held his younger brother close, "I missed you."

It took a moment for everything to catch up to Roxas and realize who was holding him. How long had it been since he had last seen his brother? Seven, eight months? Tears began to well up in blue eyes as he clung to his older brother. Murmurs from the other guest circulated around the room, talking about the sweet scene in front of them.

"Sora!" Roxas quietly cried as he grabbed the back of Sora's shirt and held the brunet close, almost like a lifeline, "What are you doing here?"

The older prince wrapped his arm around the blond's waist and guided him outside, away form prying eyes. The made their way to the main hall, which had been emptied out at the beginning of the party, "I was asked here. Well, Ventus was technically asked," Sora laughed at the happy look on Roxas's face at the mention of his twin's name, "But Mother said, 'If I can't have both of my babies on their birthday I need to have one.'" The brother's both laughed at the falsetto voice Sora made to mimic the queen of Lamina, "You know how she is; always has to have a reason to host a party."

"Well Ventus or no, I'm still happy you're here. I've missed you both." Roxas hugged his brother again.

Sora rested his head on the blond's shoulder, finally relaxing to know his little brother was safe, "You need to come home to visit more often. Everyone misses you."

"I miss everyone too." Roxas frowned as he thought of his home kingdom, "But it's not so bad here. I've made friends with a lot of people. Vanitas has been training me to defend myself too! I bet I can take you in a fight now." The blond joked as he elbowed Sora in the ribs, making them both laugh, " But it would be nice if King Xehanort would stop sending Axel out of missions and training all the time so he could spend some time…here…" He wanted to say 'with me' but Roxas didn't know how Sora would react, "He's a nice guy."

"Only nice?" A smooth voice said from behind Roxas, startling the blond. Roxas quickly turned and saw Axel leaning against a pillar, "Wow and here I am, doing everything I can to make sure this day is special for you and all I get is nice. You know I should-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the wind was knocked out of him by a forceful hug.

"You did remember." Roxas happily said into Axel's chest before pulling away, "And safe to assume you're the one who invited Sora?"

"Very safe to assume." Axel grinned at his blond. He leaned down and gave the birthday boy a quick peck on the lips, only pulling away at the gagging noise.

"Happy you two are finally getting along but, ugh, do not need to see that." The visiting prince gagged again only to get punched in the arm by Roxas.

The brothers went to walk back into the party, but strong arms pulled Roxas back. The blond gasped as one arm wrapped around his lower back and the other around his neck, firmly holding him in place. Before Roxas knew what was happening, Axel was kissing him again. He could hear Sora groan but at the moment, Roxas didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him closer.

A tongue prodded at Roxas's lips, and the prince eagerly parted them, letting Axel's tongue inside his mouth. It had only been a few hours since the two had seen each other, but to Roxas it felt like it had been weeks. Today was supposed to be a happy day for him, but the thought of Axel forgetting about his birthday drained some of Roxas's energy, but he could feel it coming back to him.

Sora coughed to get the men's attention, "If you two are finished sucking face, maybe we should head back. It should almost be time for cake."

"Oh yeah," Roxas blushed. He went to pull away, but those strong arms held fast. Confused blue looked into green. Their lips touched one last time before Axel let him go.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back in." Axel happily chirped as he released his blond. Roxas rolled his eyes at that stupid look on Axel's face but followed him and Sora back to the party. Everyone attending didn't seem to notice or even miss the trio, nor did they notice their return.

Sora was quickly whisked away by Kairi, eager to get away from her fiancé, leaving Roxas alone with Axel, "Care to dance?" The redhead asked as he held his arm out for Roxas to take.

Roxas felt his heart race in his chest. The last time they danced had been at their wedding. Then there was Xehanort's little threat, "But we aren't supposed to get too close. Don't want to upset Ifrit, or whatever it was your father was so upset about." Roxas scrunched up his nose. The old king of Ignis had blackmailed Roxas only a few months back about his and Axel's relationship. King Xehanort didn't like how his son had fallen for another man. Sexual relationships were fine between men under Ifrit's grace, but romance or feelings of any kind were forbidden. If Roxas encouraged Axel in anyway, he feared Xehanort would make an example of him and show the blond his rightful place as a whore. And of course, Axel wasn't allowed to know. Roxas didn't even want to think about how the redhead would act if he ever found out his own father and crawled into his husband's bed while he was away.

Axel just laughed at that, "You know that Ifrit doesn't care about that." He wrapped his arms around Roxas once more and guided the resisting blond onto the dance floor, "Don't tell me you're going shy." He teased as he gracefully moved his feet and guided Roxas along the floor in a slow dance.

Roxas blushed at that. He glanced around the dance floor and didn't see any signs of the king. Maybe he could get away with some PDA with his husband, "Please," The blond scoffed, "When have I ever gotten shy?" Roxas leaned into the taller man, enjoying the warmth that always seemed to be radiating off of Axel thanks to Ifrit's blessing.

Axel chuckled as he held the blond closer. He wanted to take the smaller man back to their room and just ravish him and make him the happiest birthday boy the five kingdoms had ever seen before. But there was just one more thing that needed to happen first.

The two twirled around for a while longer before the announcing for cake. Everyone cheered with excitement as they crowded around the overly large pastry that was getting wheeled into the room. Roxas was pushed up front while the guests sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. But the blond didn't hear them. His eyes were zeroed in on who was bringing the cake in.

Hayner gave his best friend a sheepish wave, "Are you going to come blow out your candles?" The dirty blond said with a wide smile. It was obvious he wanted to hug his friend, or at least say a smart-ass remark, but his status as a lowly servant stopped him. But it didn't stop Roxas who, with Axel's encouraging hand pushing him forward, ran towards Hayner. He wrapped his best friend in a tight hug.

"Holy Carbuncle you're here too!" The birthday boy ignored the hush whispers and judging stares from the noble guests. It was his day and he'd be damned if he let them ruin his day! He had his brother, best friend, and lover all in one place. What could go wrong?

Hayner was the first to pull away, "Well, You're Highness, are you going to make a wish and blow out the candles?"

Roxas regarded his cake and studied the candles as he thought of what to wish for. Maybe Ventus being here? King Xehanort to stop harassing him about his relationship with Axel? That sounded good too. But other than that, Roxas was happy with his life. Taking a deep breath, the blond blew out all nineteen candles in one try. The guests cheered and clapped and soon the cake was cut. The party went on and Roxas enjoyed every second of it.

~X~x~X~x~

Roxas grunted as he fell onto the bed. Lips covered his own. Fingers tangled into red hair as Roxas pulled Axel closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, leaving no space between them. A gasp left the blond when Axel's lips left his and teeth bit into the blond's collarbone.

"Ah-!" Roxas's gasp turned into a giggle as Axel tried to work his clothing off. They had to part a bit to tear away shirts, but their lips quickly found each other again. Axel, being on top, easily wiggled out of his pants and underwear. Roxas locked his ankles around that thin waist. At the corner of his eye, Roxas noticed the fire burning in the fireplace grew a little brighter than usual.

"Roxas," Axel muttered as he parted from that tempting mouth. His hand slipped into the blond's tight pants, finding it hard to maneuver, "You need to let go of me." But all he got in response was a whine and the legs tightening around him. Roxas used the new leverage to rub his trapped length against Axel's, making the redhead moan.

"But Axel," Roxas batted his lashes at the man, "I never got to thank you for my wonderful birthday gift." Throwing his weight, Roxas managed to roll them so he was now straddling Axel. Hands roamed the redhead's muscular chest, "I was so worried that you had forgotten what today was." Roxas pouted.

"In my defense, you never told me your birthday. I had to go digging around for it." Axel explained. His own hands working on stripping the blond of his pants. His fingers groping at the exposed cheeks, fingers finding the middle. Roxas groaned and let his head fall on Axel's shoulders, "Don't." He said between clenched teeth. Axel didn't need to be told twice and instantly dropped his hands, "I'm still sore from this morning." Roxas giggled as he kissed up his husband's neck, "I don't think I can take you again. There's just too much." The blond gave Axel a coy smile as one of his hands gently stroked the man.

With a grunt, Axel angled himself to make it easier to rub his length against Roxas's, "So how do you want to do this? I can give you a very, very enjoyable blow job. We can keep doing this," He flexed his hips into Roxas's for emphasis, "Whatever you want birthday boy."

Roxas bit his lip in pleasure as Axel kept rubbing against him, "Ah~ Remember what you promised me on your birthday?"

Suddenly Axel stopped and sat up on his elbows, forcing Roxas to back off a bit. Green eyes seemed to look everywhere but at Roxas. Axel was obviously nervous, "Oh, that…" He didn't sound excited about it and the fire had gone back to its original state, making the room grow a bit colder.

Whatever confidence Roxas had was slowly flagging, "Yeah…that…" Roxas took a deep breath in through his nose and slowly let it out, "Look, if you're uncomfortable then we don't have to."

A large hand reached over and cupped Roxas's cheek, making blue look into green, "Yeah, it is a bit nerve wracking. It's just not something I ever thought about doing until I met you."

"You're such a sap." Roxas smiled at Axel before kissing the man's palm. Guess that made him one too. Just to think not even a year ago he couldn't stand the sight of this man, but now he was all he wanted. Axel had become his best friend, "Now lay back," The blond insisted as he gently pushed Axel down until he was flat underneath him, "And let me do all the work."

Axel opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shushed by those soft lips on his. Roxas tried to dominate the kiss, but Axel wasn't going to give in without a fight. Where was the fun in that? Tongues fought in a sloppy kiss as hands roamed. One man trying to out do the other.

Roxas finally won. All it took was raking his nails down Axel's chest until he was able to reach the man's dick. He gave it a few strong pumps, making Axel break away from him to moan from the stimulation. Without letting go of the man, Roxas reached for the bedside table where they kept a vial of oil in. Very carefully, the blond lubed up his fingers and poured some extra on his moving hand. The messier the sex the better. At least that was Roxas's philosophy.

Very slowly, almost like he was trying to put Axel in a trance. Roxas kissed his way down the man's tone body; all while never breaking eye contact. The lower he got, the tenser Axel's muscles got. Roxas tried to help but rubbing at them with his free hand (managing to smear more oil on the man in the process) and leaving tender kisses, but nothing seemed to work. At this point the fire had gone down to just a smolder. With a defeated sigh Roxas sat up, leaving his hand resting on Axel's pelvis, "Are you sure you're okay?" The blond asked. The now dim lighting made Axel's green eyes pop, making it easy for Roxas to see the uncertainty in them. "I don't want to feel like I'm…" He didn't want to finish that sentence, or thought, "I want us to both enjoy it and have fun. But if you stay this tense…"

"Sorry. I'm trying Roxas. I was the one who offered to do it. Guess I'm just over thinking things."

Roxas laughed, though it sounded too hollow and fake, "Yeah, you did. But still," He looked at a random spot on the bed. He bit at his lower lip as he thought of what to do, "How about we just, hmmm…." Roxas's ass hurt too much to willingly bottom, but he also wanted something more than just some basic rubbing and dry humping. He needed to be closer to Axel than that.

Suddenly Roxas was rocked, dragging his attention back to the redhead. Axel was shifting his hips, parting his legs more and giving Roxas more room between them. Before the blond could ask what was going on he was pulled down into a heated kiss, "I want to do this." He breathed out when they parted. A shaky hand grabbed Roxas by the wrist and guided the younger man down. Axel never let go as Roxas went past the now limp cock and lower. Heavily swallowing, Axel let go of Roxas's hand when it was on his ass, fingers close to his hole.

Roxas just traced the pucker. He could feel Axel's body reacting. The lighting in the room flickered as Axel's emotions clashed. With his free hand, Roxas tried to distract the redhead by grabbing his length and rubbed the head at the same time he rubbed Axel's entrance.

"Just go already." Axel said in a strained voice. One of his hands was fisted in the pillow, while the other was tightly gripping at Roxas's bicep.

Roxas leaned down and licked at some sweat that was building up on Axels' collarbone. The redhead let out a soft moan and tilted his head to the side to give his husband more room to work with. Roxas took that as a good sign and went to work with kissing and nipping at the fragile skin there, making Axle gasp and moan in the process. Using this to his advantage, the blond slowly pushed his index finger inside.

Three things happened at once. Axel whimpered from the strange intrusion. Roxas's length twitched and leaked precum from the thought of how hot and tight inside the man was and how he was dying to get in there. And the fire shot up, flams licking the top of the mantle.

"Is this okay?" Roxas quietly asked as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of the man as he tried to help him adjust to the feeling. He knew first hand how odd it was. Axel nodded his head, but Roxas could see him clenching his teeth and the strained veins in his were purple and very visible. He was not okay. Roxas pecked his husband's cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, anywhere he could reach. All while whispering words of encouragement, "It'll get better. Trust me." He whispered.

"Add another." Axel gritted out. He wasn't ready. Roxas knew he wasn't. He went to voice his disagreement, but Axel cantered his hips, "Just do it Roxas."

Roxas didn't want to, but he grabbed the oil and poured more on his fingers in hopes it would make things easier. He gently added another finger. A weird noise came out of Axel that was a mix between fear and pain. Roxas was about to pull his fingers out, but Axel seemed to be anticipating that and grabbed the blond's wrist to keep it in place.

Roxas tried to fight against the hold, all while trying to not cause anymore discomfort to the other man, but Axel's hold was too strong, "I want this Roxas."

"Then stop being so tense."

Axel groaned as he tried to straighten his back and roll the tension out of his shoulders. But by doing so he rocked against Roxas's fingers, making them hit a certain spot inside. Axel bit his lip to stop a scream of pleasure from leaving him, but the fire all but jumped out of the fireplace. Roxas couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Finally, Axel felt what he felt every time they were together like this. The redhead gasped, "Do that again." The man's words came out as pants as he worked his hips on Roxas's fingers.

The pressure around Roxas's fingers loosened, making it easier to stretch the muscles. He kept playing with the bundle of nerves making Axel gasp and mewl in pleasure. Suddenly the redhead tensed as white streams covered Roxas's hand. Axel bonelessly flopped on the mattress. Completely spent.

But Roxas didn't pull his fingers out, but he did stop moving them. He knew how sensitive it could be after cumming the first time, "Finally got used to it?" Roxas couldn't help the small laugh and smile on his face as he looked down at his content husband. But Axel couldn't talk. He just hummed and weakly nodded his head, "Are you ready for more?"

Axel groaned as he rolled his hips, "I don't know. So soon?"

Roxas hummed and nuzzled Axel's neck, inhaling the scent of tea that always seemed to be coming off the man, "Well you may have gotten off, but I still want you." He rubbed his hard length against Axel's thigh to prove his point.

Axel nodded his head and kissed Roxas's forehead, "Want you too. Go ahead."

Deciding it was better to just keep going while Axel was relaxed in post-orgasmic bliss, Roxas added another finger and quickly finished stretching the man. When he deemed it done he pulled his fingers out and quickly oiled up his cock, "Ready?" Axel could only nod, nerves killing his ability to talk. Very, very, carefully, Roxas slid in.

"Shit." Was all Roxas was able to squeak. The pressure and heat were so intense around him. It took everything in him to not cum.

"Yeah, shit." Axel's fingers dug into Roxas's arms, little crescent shaped marks imprinting on his pale skin. Roxas was going to ask if he was okay, but the now hard, twitching member rubbing against his abdomen told him Axel was fine, "Can you please move?"

"Yeah…yeah…just give me a moment." Roxas couldn't move his head off Axel's shoulders. He had to take a moment to breathe and calm down. Axel didn't say anything else. He just rubbed his hands up and down Roxas's back, trying to help calm the blond down. They stayed like that for a few more moments until Roxas raised his head and gave Axel a deep kiss. While the man was distracted, Roxas began to slowly rock in and out of the tight heat.

Both men moaned. Axel's prostate was struck repeatedly. He couldn't believe such a small, hidden part of his body could wreck him like this. He could feel his dick leak on his stomach from the stimulation until it became too much, and his hand wiggled between their sweating bodies and he began to pump himself to the same rhythm of Roxas's thrusts.

Roxas sat up so he could watch Axel. His hands held the man's wide hips to help Axel move with him. As he looked down at the redhead, Roxas couldn't help the spike of arousal that shot though him. Suddenly he didn't feel close enough to Axel. He wanted to be deeper. With a groan he let go of the man's hips and instead hauled Axel's long legs over his shoulders, bending the man almost in half. Damn Axel was flexible. Roxas would have to remember that.

Everything after that was a blur for Roxas. He didn't know how long they were connected, but his knees were growing weak and unsteady from the strain. But that didn't matter to him. All that he cared about was making Axel feel good and showing him how great bottoming was.

Apparently, that wouldn't be a problem. With a loud cry, Axel came again. The suffocating heat got even tighter, managing to push Roxas off the edge soon after.

Not being able to hold himself up anymore, Roxas collapsed on top of Axel. The two struggled to catch their breaths, heartbeats pounding against their chests. Finally, Roxas found the energy to pull out of Axel and roll off the man, "So," Roxas panted, "How was it?" He tried to hide his anxiety from his voice. What if he was terrible?

Axel just laughed and rubbed his nose against Roxas's, "So good."

"Yeah?"

Axel just hummed as he pulled the sheets around them, "We need to go clean up." He scrunched up his nose. He wasn't the biggest fan of being covered in lube. But he was also too tired and sore to actually do anything about it.

Suddenly the door banged open and Sora walked in with Hayner close on his heels, "I didn't come all the way form Lamina for you to hog-" The prince cut himself off when he saw two very naked people in bed, "Ah gross!" He yelped. Quickly turning he covered Hayner's eyes before the servant could fully take in his baby brother's naked chest.

"What?" Hayner yelped as he tried to pry Sora's hands off his face, "Did Roxas finally gut Axel and there's just a pool of intestines laying on the ground?" A low, irritated growl from said redhead told Hayner that his theory was wrong. The dirty blond flushed as the realization hit him, "What the-aw man sick!"

"Sora," Roxas called, getting the brunet's attention, "Would you kindly get the fuck out of my room?"

The two intruders didn't need to be told twice and after saying an awkward goodnight left the couple alone. After a long pause they began to laugh, "Did you see the look on Sora's face?" Roxas rolled on his side, "Oh my god he's going to kill me tomorrow." But that morbid thought didn't stop his giggles.

Axel snorted at that. Its not like he hadn't told the brunet that he was fucking Roxas that morning. Maybe Sora should have thought of that before he went barging into people's bedrooms.

"Hey Axel," Roxas rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around Axel's thin waist, "I never thanked you for today did I?" He didn't wait for an answer. He nuzzled into the redhead's neck and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever."

* * *

Hehe it's Roxas's birthday and tomorrow is mine. And reviews always make the best presents. So tell me what you think and what you think/want is going to happen :) I love hearing from you guys!


	2. After Party

Sorry this took so long to come out! I rewrote this chapter 3 times, all of them almost complete, but none of them flowed correctly in the timeline I have plotted out or I just didn't like them in general. Then school and work got in the way too. But anyway, yay a new chapter!  
Its pretty much Sora-centric since I don't feel like he's been getting enough screen time and I love my awkward brunet 3

Enjoy!

* * *

 _After Party_

A scream of pain ripped through the room. Light danced off the young queen's face, highlighting the sweat. Her blond hair twisted in odd curls and her bangs stuck to her forehead. Her legs were bent at the knee, her heels digging into the soft matters as another pain traveled up her spine.

"You're doing great m'lady." A nurse between the woman's legs said with a large smile, "Head's almost out. Just a couple more pushes."

Naminé grit her teeth and followed the midwife's instructions. She tried to even out her breathing whenever a contraction became too much to bear. She felt like she was being ripped in half and that her insides were going to spill out. Tears welled up in crystal blue eyes as the pain became too much. She was on the verge of passing out.

With one last push she could hear the cries of a baby before everything went black.

~X~x~X~x~

Cloud paced around the room. The only noises came from the crackling fire burning in the corner and the soft coos coming from the bundle in his arms. Blue eyes carefully studied the baby. Round blue eyes looked back at him. The little one had Naminé's eyes, nose, even her pout. He couldn't see a trace of him or Vanitas. All this uncertainty was driving the king mad. Part of him was happy to finally have the long awaited heir to his kingdom had finally arrived, but the lack of closure over the child being his or not lingered in the back of his head.

A tiny hand reached out and grasped Cloud's finger.

"Zackary." A weak voice said on the other side of the room, grabbing the king's attention. Naminé had woken up and was leaning against fluffy pillows that looked like they were engulfing her, "His name's Zack."

Cloud smiled at his wife as he took a seat on the edge of their bed, "How are you feeling?" His queen had lost a lot of blood, her midwives managed to stop it in time, but the young woman was still deathly pale and was very weak.

Naminé smiled but made no move to get closer to her husband and child, "Just very sore. I'm afraid I'll be stuck on bed rest for a while."

"Don't push yourself, love. I'll inform your servants and ladies in waiting so you won't even have to lift a finger." Zack started to whimper and twitch in Cloud's arms. His face scrunched up as a wail started to form.

Naminé held her arms out, allowing her husband to hand her the newborn, "Its feeding time. I'd like to be left alone, please."

"Anything for you." Cloud leaned over and kissed his wife on her lips before standing and leaving the room. As the king walked down the hall he let his content smile fade, his act slowly fading. He was happy that his wife had been able to conceive and able to have such a healthy son. But deep down he couldn't feel a connection to the child. He knew that Zack wasn't Tact's rightful heir. He was a child of Ignis.

~X~x~X~x~

Sora was dizzy from all the dancing. All the lady's of the court couldn't pass up the opportunity to dance with a prince of a far off kingdom. The fact that he was next in line and unwed didn't help the fact. The brunet hadn't had a chance to sit down since the cake had been cut and Roxas disappeared.

Not that he minded any of this really. Having his arms wrapped around a pretty woman was far from a punishment. He was currently twirling Princess Kairi around the dance floor. The girl was starting to look bored standing on the sidelines, so Sora took it upon himself to show her a good time.

The two were laughing as the prince carelessly spun and dipped the young princess around the dance floor. It was getting late and a lot of the royals and nobles had taken their leave for the night, giving the dancing couple plenty of room to carelessly fling each other around.

The song ended and the two separated, large smiles on both of their faces, "Thank you." Kairi giggled with a bow, "Dancing isn't really Terra's thing. I swear he is the most boring person I have ever met."

Sora gave the girl a sympathetic smile and pulled her into a hug, "Everything will work out. Don't worry." When they parted the prince gave the girl a kiss on her forehead, "A princess always deserves her happy ending."

A slow clap interrupted the two, "Well done you two! I never knew someone could dance so horribly."

"Vanitas!" Kairi huffed at her older brother, "Don't be so rude!"

The black-haired prince laughed, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a chipmunk whenever you're mad?" That just seemed to egg the princess on and her scowl deepen, making both princes laugh.

Suddenly, something caught Sora's eye. A girl hanging off in the distance. Among the crowd of brightly colored dresses and flashy jewels she was a speck of darkness, a shadow meant to blend into the background, "I'll be right back."

Sora left the bickering siblings and approached the strange girl. She didn't seem to notice him approaching, her sapphire eyes looked like they were searching through the guests, "Looking for someone?" Sora asked, making the girl jump.

The girl gasped when she realized who was talking to her. Taking a quick bow the girl said, "Good evening your Highness." Her choppy black hair hung in her eyes, "Can I help you with anything?"

Sora studied the girl for a moment, his face scrunched up in thought, "Just wanted to come say 'hi', so, hello."

"Oh..." The girl blinked a couple of times as she tried to think of something to say back, "Hello. How are you enjoying you time in Ignis?"

The prince just hummed and leaned against a nearby pillar, "Its alright. Kind of too dark and serious for my taste. But anyway, have we met before? I can't shake the feeling that I've seen you around."

"I've lived in this castle for many years. You may have seen me around, lending a hand where I can."

"Huh, so you're a maid? I mean, excuse me if I offend you or anything, but why are you dressed like you're attending the party? Shouldn't you be working or something?" Sora awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

The girl blushed, "I mean, I am a maid now, but not originally." She seemed to falter for a second as she tried to gain her composure.

"Hey Sora! I see you've met Xion." Reno approached the pair. He had on a tipsy smile and a glass of wine in his hand. The redhead was clearly enjoying the party. Larxene wasn't too far behind her fiance, but seemed to be distracted by a mirror and started to fix her mused hair and smeared make up.

Wide blue eyes looked between the redhead and the embarrassed looking girl. "Xion?" Sora's mouth made an O in realization on who the girl he was talking to was. So this was Axel's ex-lover. She was cute and the young prince felt a ping in his chest at the thought of her being with his brother-in-law.

But he quickly pushed that thought aside. Axel seemed to be completely devoted to Roxas now. Xion wasn't even his concubine anymore. She wasn't tied to the redhead anymore. With that in mind Sora gave the girl a pleasant smile and a shallow bow, "I've heard a lot about you. Care to have a dance?"

Reno snickered in the background as he watched his tipsy princess, not paying any attention to the couple next to him. But if he had been watching them he would have seen the fire in Xion's eyes as she fumed at the brunet in front of her.

"I know what you're after." She growled, "Men are so typical." She spat and walked away, uncaring about how she just treated the visiting royal.

Shocked blue eyes watched the infuriated woman leave, he wanted to call her back but couldn't find the words. What just happened?

"Way to strike out kid." Reno snorted, "You need to learn how to be smooth. I can give you lessons if you'd like."

Larxene had made her way over to them by that point and poked Reno in the cheek, "I don't think you're the best person for that."She cackled as she grabbed her fiance's cheeks and squished them together, distorting his face, "So stupid looking." She let go and gave the glaring man a kiss on one of his abused cheeks, "But also adorable, I guess." The woman laced her fingers with Reno's. They shared a look of affection and adoration that made Sora's stomach boil with jealousy.

Why couldn't he find someone to look at him like that?

While the couple were distracted by each other, Sora slipped away. He aimlessly wondered around the ballroom. It was getting late and he couldn't find Roxas to talk to. Where had his baby brother disappeared to?

"Sora?" A quiet voice spoke up behind him. The prince turned to see Kairi sheepishly looking at him, "Sorry, I saw what happened and feel bad. Xion's my lady-in-waiting and how she treated you reflects on me." The usually happy princess looked a bit distraught at what her servant had done. Ignis and Lamina were on good terms, but they were fragile terms and she would hate to be the reason to start another war over something stupid.

Sora could see the worry and distress in the young girl's eyes and couldn't help but pull her into a hug. He rested his chin on top of her head and held her close, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not offended at all." He sighed and looked over Kairi at the slowly emptying room, couples exiting together. He couldn't get rid of the digging feeling of loneliness in his heart. He was the firstborn, the heir of Lamina. Shouldn't he have been married by now to some noblewoman or princess? It seemed like every girl he came in contact with was either taken or running away from him.

Kairi pulled away and brushed some hair out of Sora's eyes, "Are you okay?"

Two pairs of blue eyes gazed into each other. Sora couldn't help but admire of how beautiful the woman in his arms was. She was also a great person and someone he could call his friend. He felt a pang at that thought. He had to remind himself, Kairi was engaged. So this was as far as he could get with the princess.

Sora shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Yeah." He pulled away from Kairi, "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Have a good night Princess."

Kairi frowned as she watched the brunet's retreating form. Something was wrong, "Hey, Sora." She caught up to the prince and stopped him by grabbing him by the elbow, "Do you want me to talk to Xion for you?" She could see Sora's back muscles tense at the mention on her maid, "I saw you two talking. I'm not blind. I can see there's something between the two of you, but she's too stubborn to admit anything."

"Or she's in love with Axel and thinks I just want to sleep with her." Sora still refused to turn around.

"Just give me an hour. Meet me in my room."

Sora wanted to object. Him sneaking into the princess's room in the middle of the night seemed a bit inappropriate. But by the time he turned around to object to the idea, but Kairi had already left.

~X~x~X~x~

Who knew a simple wooden door could be so intimidating. Sora stood in the dark hallway looking at said door. The halls weer abandoned as everyone went to their respective rooms for the night so no one would see him sneak into the princess's room, but he still couldn't help but feel eyes on him.

With a shaking hand the prince reach out and gave a quiet knock. It didn't take long for the door to open up, but by the wrong girl.

"Xion?" Sora's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

The raven haired girl hummed and opened the door up wider for Sora to slip through and closed it behind him, "Kairi says I have to properly apologize to you." The maid crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at the floor. She stood in the middle of the room, looking completely out of place mixed in with the lavished furniture, "I'm sorry for accusing you of anything improper. I understand you were just being friendly. Will you accept my apology?" The girl bowed to the royal, keeping her eyes trained on Sora's feet.

The prince stood dumbfounded. He didn't know what he was expecting when Kairi had invited him up to her room, but he definitely wasn't expecting this. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Ah...it's fine Xion. I wasn't offended at all. Just a little surprised to be honest."

"I still shouldn't have accused you of anything regardless." The small girl stayed in the bowed position, making Sora's back ache in sympathy.

"You, ah, can stand straight." He gently grabbed the girl by the shoulder and helped guide her to stand. Blue eyes locked in on each other and Sora had to shake his head a bit to stop himself from getting lost in them, "Please, this is all unnecessary. I'm not mad in the least bit."

"Yes, m'lord."

Sora cringed at that, "And no need to be so formal. Just call me Sora."

Xion's content little smile turned and she shook her head, "But that's no way to talk to a visiting prince. From a lady in waiting no less."

"Oh...well I was thinking we could be friends. Status doesn't bother me in the least bit." He stuck his hand out for the girl to shake, "So, friends?"

Xion bit her lower lip in thought, "Okay. Friends." She reached out and shook the offered hand.

~X~x~X~x~

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as he threw open his baby brother's bedroom door and ran in, completely ignoring the time of night. The candles in the room were dimmed and almost burnt out. In the dark room the brunet could make out the faint outline of Roxas. He was sitting up in bed with the blanket pulled up to his nose. The older prince didn't seem to care about his embarrassment as he jumped on the large bed, "Have you been up here all night? I was wondering where you went."

Roxas lowered the blanket and glared at Sora, "Not all night. Only about an hour or so. Did you come barging in here to make sure I was here or did you have something to tell me?"

"I wanted to ask you about Xion actually."

Just the mention of the girl hardened Roxas's glare, "What about her?"

Sora threw himself down so he was laying next to his brother, "I just met her and she seems interesting."

Roxas groaned and fell back into the pillows, "I don't like her."

"Ugh this again?" A new voice entered the conversation. The Lamina brothers both looked towards the now open bathroom door to see Axel. The redhead was only wearing a towel, making Sora blush. He wasn't attracted to men in the least bit, but he could see the appeal in Axel.

"Yes this again." Roxas sighed and rubbed at his face with both hands, "I'm tired of it too. Can she just go away already."

"You're allowed to have your friends and I can have mine." Axel's mood seemed to sour along with Roxas's.

Sora wished he hadn't brought it up. He didn't know how Roxas felt about Xion, "Look, if you don't want me being friends with her, I won't. I just started to talk to her and wanted to know a little more since she seems so secritive." The brunet sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed

"Oh fuck that." Axel scoffed, "She's a nice girl with some trust issues. Just break down her walls and she'll be the most loyal person you know." Roxas pulled the blanket over his face and seemed to curl up in a ball, almost like he was trying to hide. All the while muttering something under his breath. Axel rolled his eyes and pulled the offending sheet away, "And what was that? If you wanna say something then say it."

"I said," Roxas fully sat up and shoved Axel away so the redhead wasn't in his face anymore, "You would know something about breaking down her walls." The two didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stared intently at each other as they had a silent argument.

Sora was about to excuse himself and go to bed, his stomach sour for starting a fight between the two. He should have just gone to Kairi in the morning. But before he could leave Roxas sighed in defeat, "I guess she's never done anything to me outright." He looked away from Axel and towards Sora, "If you think its a good idea, then I won't stop you."

"But if you do anything to her and upset her then I won't have any problem burning all of your hair off." Axel threatened.

Sora paled at the treat. He knew that Axel couldn't physically hut him, but that didn't make it any less scary, "You make it sound like I'm trying to court her." He gave a weak laugh.

Axel raised a brow at that, "What? You're too good for her?"

"Axel," Roxas sighed and rubbed the stress from his forehead, "Can you please stop antagonizing him? Of course he's not going to be courting her."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Please Axel, just shut up for a little while."

The redhead didn't look too happy, but he respected his husband's wishes.

"Umm...well...it looks like I caused enough damage here for the night." Sora scooted off the bed and walked towards the door, "So have a good night you two, and I'll see you in the morning." The brunet quickly shuffled out of the door.

The moment the door clicked shut Axel threw off his towel and climbed over a now blushing blond. He cupped Roxas's face and pulled him into a heated kiss. The younger prince couldn't hold back the moan as the redhead slid his tongue into his mouth.

"Wait," Roxas gasped as he gently pushed Axel far away enough that the kiss broke, but the man was only a few inches away from his face, "Aren't we fighting?"

Axel darkly chuckled as he ducked down and started to nip at the exposed flesh of Roxas's neck, "You know we can not agree on every little thing and not completely hate each other right?"

Roxas couldn't stop the surprised moan when Axel ended his sentence with a rather harsh bite to his shoulder. Blunt nails dug into the redhead's back as the blond pulled him closer, "Gods you're unsustainable aren't you?" All he got in reply was a hand sneaking underneath the blankets and groping his hardening member. Looks like he wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

Sorry for it being short. There was supposed to be more, but it would send Sora down another path and I'm not sure how I feel about it just yet so I'm holding off on writing it until I can figure it out lol  
But please review! I love all and any feedback!


	3. The Trip

Ahh sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to but life just got away from me. And sorry for the short length. I tried.

Also, I've been working on this series for what, 4 year? And none of you bothered to tell me or point out that I named Axel's kingdom after the cook from Final Fantasy 15!? I feel betrayed you guys xD

* * *

The Trip

Roxas groaned as a finger pressed into his cheek. He rolled onto his other side to avoid the assault. It was too early to be up. But the assault just moved with him. The blond still refused to open his eyes and blindly swatted at his offender, "It's too early Axel. Fuck off." Roxas mumbled into his pillow as he tried to go back to sleep.

"It's in fact, not early." An amused voice said, making Roxas jolt up in bed. Shocked blue met gold, "Rise and shine, we need to head out."

"Head out? To where?" Roxas's voice was heavy with sleep. He looked at the empty spot next to him and figured Axel had gotten up already and was letting him sleep in.

Vanitas poked Roxas between his eyes, "To Tacet." The raven-haired prince rolled his eyes like it was obvious, "Now hurry up and get dressed. If we leave now and don't stop we can get there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait, no. Back up." Roxas sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Why are we going to Tacet? You should have said something way sooner so I can at least have time to pack." The blond's voice was slurred and heavy with sleep.

The older prince crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, "Because no one bothered to tell me until an hour ago that Naminé had her baby a month ago. There's going to be a revealing celebration, I offered to go as Ignis's representative. And you're going to go with me so I have someone who I don't utterly hate as company."

Roxas frowned in thought. He just wanted to go back to sleep to be honest, but he knew if someone didn't go with the other prince, Vanitas's short fuse would ignite the moment he saw Cloud, "Does Axel know you're kidnapped me?" The blond finally mumbled as he tried to push his face into the pillow, muffling his voice.

Vanitas snorted and waved the question away, "Does it matter? Is he your babysitter or something?"

The younger prince groaned. He knew Vanitas was just trying to push his buttons and he refused to let it get to him, "No, but I can't just up and leave with no warning."

"But didn't he do that to you? Left for six long months without any word. We won't be gone that long, three days tops. I'll even help you get your things together. So, are you coming?"

Roxas groaned, he really didn't feel like going. He was still tired from last night's activities, "What would happen if I don't?"

Vanitas just shrugged, "Who knows. Either I leave with Naminé and the baby peacefully, or there's no more king of Tacet. Either way I will make sure that the Queen comes here." How nonchalant the older prince was sent shivers down Roxas's spine.

"And if the baby's not yours?"

The older prince snorted as he held back a laugh, "Please. From what Naminé's told me they've been trying for an heir since they first wed years ago. If she's just having a baby now there's no way it can be the kings. I'll stake my claim and bring my love back here. I'll have Father give us some land and we'll move away from here to raise our child, maybe have a couple more."

Roxas fully sat up, anger burning in his deep blue eyes, "And if Cloud doesn't like your little plan for you and his wife? What if by some way the child is his? Hell, even if it's not his biologically it's his by law. Are you willing to start a war over this? Are you going to make my marriage to stop a war in vain?"

Instead of getting mad a sly smile spread across Vanitas's face, "Why Roxas," He almost purred, "if I didn't know any better it would sound like you regret marrying my brother. But by the looks of things, you've been pretty happy with him." His golden eyes trailed up and down the blond's exposed skin, taking in the hickeys that adorned the prince's collarbone and neck.

A deep blush spread across Roxas's face. His mouth gaped open as he tried to find a response. After a moment or two he finally spoke, "It wasn't always like this. You remember what it was like a year ago? When I couldn't stand to be in this castle. When your brother did this to me," He ran his fingers over the raised skin on his chest. The long scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip. A nice reminder of how far he and Axel had come, "I questioned if it was all worth it. Why put myself through so much torture? But peace between the countries is bigger than me. I sucked it up and got to know your brother. I'm glad that things worked out. And if you do anything to jeopardize what little happiness and peace I've found, I won't forgive you."

A tense air filled the room. The two men stared each other down. The silence was finally broken by a hysterical laugh. Vanitas had doubled over as his laughing fit overtook him, "Oh Ifrit." The prince straightened up and wiped tears from his golden eyes, "That was great do it again." He took one more look at Roxas's unamused face and chuckled again, "You're so funny looking when you're trying to be serious."

"I'm glad that amuses you. But seriously Vanitas, if you're just going to Tacet only to start problems leave me out of it." With a huff Roxas flopped back into his plush bed with no regard to grace.

"So, can I assume you'll be ready to leave in a couple of hours?" Vanitas's only response was Roxas lifting his hand to flip him off, "Great I'll let Axel know so he doesn't burn this place to the ground looking for you."

~X~x~X~x~

The carriage lazily bumped down a dirt path. Because of Roxas's, as Vanitas called it, incompetence, they had left later than the older prince had wanted. It took almost an hour to find Axel to let him know what was going on. Another half hour to calm him down and to pry Roxas out of his grasp. The only reason they were able to get going before late afternoon was because of the maids who had packed Roxas's things and placed them in the carriage for him while he dealt with Axel.

To make up for lost time Vanitas had ordered they travel through the night, hopefully they would arrive by early morning and have time to get ready for the ceremony.

Currently, the small traveling party were crossing the border between Ignis and Muller. If they keep at this pace they should arrive on time. The gentle rocking of the carriage was almost soothing to Roxas, lulling him into a light slumber. But Vanitas stayed wide awake. He knew by him going and not one of his older brothers was disrespectful. Hell, Cloud would probably settle for Kairi over him. He only hoped that he would be able to use the other visiting royals and nobles as a good distraction and protection for him from the king. The older man would have to keep his cool and hear Vanitas out and not act rationally.

But Vanitas didn't know Cloud well enough. Anxiety bubbled under his skin at the unknown. He could hope that Cloud would hear him out.

"You look like you're going to throw up." Roxas mumbled from his seat. His hair mused from laying across the bench and some dried drool on his cheek, "Should I tell the coach? I really don't want to be stuck in here if you're going to vomit and stink the place up."

Golden eyes glared at blue, "I'm fine. Shut up and go back to sleep."

Roxas scrunched his face up, "Geez I didn't have to come you know. I really didn't want to, so you can at least be nice to me." When Vanitas didn't respond, just looked at the passing scenery, the blond gave up on starting a playful banter and settled for a more enjoyable activity. He grabbed a small travel bag off the floor so he could fish out a leather-bound book. It had been a while since he had been able to cuddle up and read a good book.

As the traveling party drew closer to Tacet the air inside the carriage grew more and more tense. Roxas wanted to say something to Vanitas to try to calm the man down, but he didn't know what to say. He could just pray to Carbuncle that everything would go fine over the next couple of days.

~X~x~X~x~

The night was dark. A new moon meant no light to help shine the way down the dirt path. Roxas gnawed at his lower lip. It had to be well after midnight and they were still traveling through the woods. He had hoped there would be some civilization by the time night came over them. But here they were. At least Vanitas had fallen asleep, so he didn't have to deal with the other prince's growing temper.

The peace of the night was suddenly interrupted when there was a loud commotion and the carriage spun out of control.

Roxas couldn't help the scream that ripped through him as he was thrown off the bench. Vanitas landed on top of the blond, "What the fuck?" The dark prince yelled as he rolled off the younger man. He pulled back the curtains from the windows. His golden eyes widened, "Fuck!" He didn't look at Roxas as he grabbed his sword, "Stay here and don't draw any attention to yourself."

"Wha-?" The blond couldn't get the word out before Vanitas was out of the carriage. Curiosity got the best of Roxas though, he pulled back the curtain by just a hair.

The glint of swords as they clashed caught Roxas's attention, followed by the ring of impact. The only light was coming from torches that were being carried by soldiers. He had to squint, but Roxas was able to make out the sigil on their armor. Lamina.

The curtain slipped from the prince's limp fingers. They were soldiers from his kingdom. But why would they be attacking them? He heard Vanitas yell in pain, drawing his attention to the older prince. The raven-haired man was currently in a duel with someone that send Roxas's heart pounding in fear.

Basch.

Flashes from his birthday party came to mind. Surrounded by fire and blood. But Basch had been caught and thrown in the dungeons. But the Lamina soldiers that were surrounding them must have broken him out.

"Got 'em." A gruff voice said as Roxas was violently pulled from his hiding place and out into the open. The tight grip on his arm was painful enough that it would bruise, but Roxas didn't feel it. His nerves buzzed with adrenalin, "General, let's get out of here!" The man pulled Roxas closer to him, making the blond feel a blade dig into his side. He was trapped.

With his arms pinned, Roxas couldn't reach the dagger that he had gotten from Axel. The small concealed weapon had proven useful. But he with the way being held by the goon, his arms were pinned, and he couldn't reach.

The months of training under Axel and Vanitas had showed him the basics of sword fighting and defense. But the only time he had been attacked from behind was one night in bed, Axel thought it would be funny have an impromptu training session and pin the blond face down on the bed, making Roxas force him off.

After minutes of struggling and growing frustrated by Axel's amused laughs Roxas balled up a fist and swung backwards…

Thank the Gods the solder behind the blond was wearing leather armor or else his hit wouldn't have landed. With a yelp of blinding pain the grip on Roxas was gone as the soldier fell to the ground holding his groin.

Without any hesitation Roxas drew his hidden dagger out of his boot and ran. There were more Lamina solder than he was expecting hiding behind trees. Some tried to reach for him, calling out that they were only there to help. But the blond didn't listen. He knew he had to get out of there.

Roxas was almost free. But then he heard a yell. Vanitas!

Blue eyes scanned the surrounding area. The soldiers were closing in around him. In the background he could see Basch land a punch on Vanitas, bloodying his face. The raven-haired man's sword falling to the ground, leaving the man defenseless to the older general.

Roxas couldn't leave. Basch hated everyone in Ignis's royal family and the blond knew Vanitas wouldn't be spared from the crazed man's vendetta. Roxas played with his grip on his knife. There were currently five soldiers around him and the bleak woods behind him. He would have to fight through the highly trained men if he wanted to get to Vanitas in time.

He steadied his breaths and tried to calm down his wild heartbeat. He would need to be quick and precise with his attacks if he wanted to get out of here with Vanitas. Vanitas and Axel both emphasized the importance of staying calm and being in complete control of yourself while in a fight. Blue eyes glared at the man directly in front of him. That soldier would be the most direct way to Vanitas.

Bouncing off his feet, Roxas yelled as he charged the larger man, his dagger pointed right at the soldier's jugular. The sudden attack stunned the man, making the blade easily sink into his vulnerable throat. Blood gushed out of the wound, some even landing on Roxas's cheek. Adrenaline pumped through the blond's veins.

The man choked on his own blood as it filled his lungs. His eyes bugged out in fear as he weakly clawed at Roxas to get the prince away from him. Roxas's stomach churned from the sight of the other man's life slowly draining from him. But he had to. Carbuncle knew what these men wanted to do with him and what they would do to Vaniats to get to him.

With a twist and a pull, Roxas freed the dagger, making blood gush from the now open wound. The young prince tried not to gag at the sight and keep his composure, but his legs grew weak and his knees threatened to buckle. But he couldn't lose focus now. Fixing his grip, Roxas turned towards the next man on his left and swung.

A hard force hit the blonds wrist as the soldier easily caught his attack and held Roxas's arm suspended in the air. Roxas cried out as he tried to push harder in an attempt to release himself, but the man was too strong for him. He easily plucked the dagger from Roxas's hand and passed it off to one of his comrades.

"No! Let me go!" Roxas kicked at the man, and tried to hit him with his free hand, only for the man to catch it too. He easily spun the blond around and pinned both his arms behind his back.

"General! We got him!"


	4. Into the Woods

I wanted to have this out before the new semester of school started xD just missed it by 2 days. At least work hasn't picked up yet!

Enjoy!

* * *

Into the Woods

King Xehanort sat on his throne. An unamused look on his face. His elbow was on the armrest, using his balled up fist to support his chin. Golden eyes glared at the two young men in front of him, "So Vanitas has left." He practically spat out his youngest son's name, "Are you positive about this, Axel?"

The younger redhead couldn't look up from the ground. He didn't mean to rat Vanitas and Roxas out. He just went to Reno to vent and to see if his older brother wanted to go on a hunting trip or something to pass the next couple of days. What he wasn't expecting though was Reno's reaction. The older prince was shocked. He explained that their father had asked him to go to the grand ceremony in Tact and that the old king was even afraid of what would happen if Vanitas went. It would put a higher strain on their kingdoms, and Xehanort wasn't sure how King Cloud would react to seeing the youngest Ignis prince.

"You two must go fetch them before they arrive. It would be nice to save our family some face. Not like that little brat hadn't disgraced us enough. Bedding the Queen. If that fool shows his face Ifrit knows what will happen." The king growled, "Well, why are you still here? They could almost be there with how long it took you two to come to me about this!" He banged his fist on the hard metal of his throne, making a loud bang ring throughout the room, startling both Reno and Axel into moving from their spots.

The guards opened the large double doors and escorted the redheads out. Once the doors slammed shut behind them, the two men set off with getting their things together, "I take it you'll want to head off to Tact once Vanitas is on his way back." Axel said as the two walked down the hall, "I plan on bringing Roxas back. So, why don't you go pack some fancy party clothes and whatnot. I'll prepare some soldiers to come and get the horses ready."

Reno agreed and the brothers separated. Axel made his way to the training grounds and called the men to attention, "I need five of you to step forward." The prince waited until the men he requested stepped up, "We're heading out as soon as my brother comes down. Get yourselves armored up and pick out a horse." When the orders were sent out the men saluted the prince and went to do their tasks while the other soldiers went back to their training.

Axel went to the stables to ready his own horse. Zephyr neighed and nickered at the sight of his favorite human and the promises of a good, hard run. The redhead smiled as he stroked the horse's almost silver mane. He held out his hand and offered the beast a fist full of oats, "Hey boy. You want to go find Roxas?" He cooed at the animal. Zephyr made a happy noise in the back of his throat. Axel didn't know if the horse was reacting to Roxas's name or just happy for some attention and treats.

When the horse finished his small treat, Axel grabbed a saddle and rains and started to prep Zephyr for this long trip to come. As he finished, the other soldiers came in and got their own horses along with one for Reno and two to pull a covered wagon that would house whatever possessions Reno decided to bring with him.

The redhead walked Zephyr outside and mounted the horse. While he waited for his brother, Axel decided to trot around the open field, giving the horse a chance to stretch his legs and get ready for their trip. They were at it for about ten minutes before Reno walked out of the palace with two maids following close behind with a trunk filled with clothes. Axel pulled on the rains and made Zephyr halt his movements and slowly walk to where the other redhead and the soldiers were, "Ready to head out?"

Reno chuckled as he mounted his own horse, "Man you're eager aren't you?"

"Well yeah. If we don't catch Vanitas in time Father is going to be pissed and probably have an extravagant punishment for us." Axel tried to defend himself, but judging by the grin his brother was giving him, Reno wasn't buying it and really knew the reason for why Axel was so anxious to leave.

"And it has nothing to do with a certain little blond?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Larxene? I know we're going to be passing through her aunt's territory but I don't think we'll have the time to stop and say hi. Besides I doubt she'll be eager to see me." The younger prince played dumb. Yes he did miss Roxas even if it had only been a couple of hours since he had left, but Axel wasn't about to admit it to Reno.

~X~x~X~x~

It had gotten darker faster than Axel would have liked, and he was starting to get worried. What if they took a wrong turn or Vanitas decided to take a different route? He looked over at Reno, and judging by his stiff his posture was, the older prince was feeling the same. Axel nudged his brother to get the man's attention. Once aqua eyes locked into his, the younger prince nodded his head back, signaling to Reno to fall back so they could talk in private and away from their guards.

"Do you think we're getting close?" Axel quietly asked, "I was thinking we would've caught up with them by now."

Reno sighed and relaxed his posture a bit, "At least I'm not the only one who's noticed. Do you think we should split up?" Maybe you can backtrack and see if there's any other trails they could've gone down?"

Axel nodded his head in agreement, "We'll meet up at Seventh Heaven Inn." The man mentioned the small inn that sat on the border of Tact that their family usually stopped at on their trips to the kingdom to freshen up before their arrival, "From there you can continue on to the celebration and hopefully not run late and I can hogtie Vanitas to a horse and go home."

Reno agreed to the plan and they called the soldiers over to inform them of the change of plans. After a quick briefing it was decided that the soldier with the small wagon would go ahead and meet them at the inn, two guards would accompany Axel, and the remaining two would stay and protect Reno.

So, Axel went back down the route. About an hour down the redhead was called by one of the guards who pointed out a small trail that would have been easily missed in the dark. There were some hoof prints on the dirt path that looked fresh enough to have been made that day. Is that were Vanitas and Roxas had gone?

"Lets go check it out." Axel steered Zephyr to the front of their now small group and lead the way down the dark trail. The only light coming from the torches each soldier carried, but it was still hard to make out the shadows that lingered in the woods. It felt like the trees were closing in on them. The party had to slow their pace down when low hanging branches started to interrupt the group. One of the guards even went in front of the prince to protect him from the obstacles.

After a sharp turn it didn't even feel like they were going in the right direction anymore. His guards were also starting to look a bit hesitant. Maybe there was another trail they could investigate? Axel was about to give the order to turn around, but before he could open his mouth, the sounds of faint ringing and shouts filtered through the stagnant air.

The fire on the torches intensified for a split second as scenarios ran through Axel's head. At this time of night it could go anywhere from his ears playing tricks on him to bandits. Green eyes looked at the two men with him. Both of them looked uneased. So they heard the noise too.

"We have to keep going." Axel said. He left no room for argument but that didn't stop the man on his left from saying,

"But our goal is to find Prince Vanitas. We don't have time to get caught up in someone else's affairs."

Axel looked over his shoulder and glared at the man, who visabily cowered from him, "And what if that is Vanitas? What if they just took a wrong turn and managed to find themselves some trouble? Are you willing to take that risk by running away from the first sign of danger? Are you really in the Ignis army?" Without waiting for an answer, Axel took off towards the fight.

He ran hard and kept low to avoid hitting any of the low hanging branches. He could hear the hoof beats of his companions behind him. He ran Zephyr hard through the woods. The sounds of fighting were growing closer and Axel could make out the glow of fire. It only took moments before he arrived on the scene.

The first thing Axel noticed was the overturned carriage with his family crest on it. There was no one in sight either. Axel had only ridden for maybe ten minutes. They couldn't have gotten far, "Roxas!" The man yelled into the open air. He hoped his husband was still close enough to hear him. He waited a couple minutes before calling out again.

This time though, instead of being met with silence, a rustle came from the bushes. The three men's hands instantly went to their sword, but they didn't draw them just yet. The rustling got louder as whoever was hiding was coming closer.

"Rox-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Roxas is more important than me." The first thing Axel was able to see where golden eyes. Axel concentrated enough to make the fire from the torches glow brighter. A man's silhouette came next. Axel could make out spiky hair as well.

"Vanitas?"

The younger prince stepped into the lighting, shadows bounced off his eyes, making them glow an almost dark orange, "Who else would it be?" The young man crossed his arms over his chest as he took in the small precession, "And what are you doing out here?" He idly reached up and scratched at the cut going down his cheek before going back to his semi-defensive position again.

"To take you back home." Axel pointed an angry finger at his brother, "And where's Roxas? Is he with you?" Green eyes looked past Vanitas and into the woods, trying to spot any shades of blond.

Vantias spat, a tint of red coming out of his mouth. The prince wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before talking, "Gone. We were ambushed by Basch and he surrendered himself over."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" A guard yelled as his torch grew hot and the flames threatened to lick at the hanging trees. But Axel couldn't care less about that. He needed to find Roxas and fast, "Where did they go?"

Vanitas just shrugged and pointed down the path, "You came down the only other way, so my best guess would to keep going straight." Axel wanted to strangle his brother at how nonchalant he was being.

The redhead whirled his horse around so he was facing the soldiers, "Take Prince Vanitas to Prince Reno. I'll go after Basch and Roxas. They couldn't have gotten far."

"But sir," One of the soldiers spoke up, "You'll need help with Basch. We're here to protect you."

"No. You're here to help bring Vanitas back to Ignis." Axel corrected. He turned back to his brother, "Get up on one of their horses now." The redhead was starting to get anxious. The longer he stayed here and argued with Vanitas the farther Basch was taking Roxas. And Ifrit knew what that psychopath wanted with him. He glared at his younger brother until the man finally caved in and climbed up a horse and sat behind one of the soldiers.

"This is fucking humiliating. I'm a general. I should be riding my own horse."

"Because I don't trust you to not just run off." Axel didn't have time for this pointless arguing! He left it to the guards to escort his brother and make sure Reno got him in one piece. With that he continued down the dirt path. Zephyr's hooves pounding as he ran as fast as he could. It wasn't until Axel was in complete darkness that he realized he had forgotten to grab a torch.

The redhead pulled back on the rains, making Zephyr slide to a halt, "Fuck!" He couldn't see a few inches in front of his face. How was he supposed to navigate the trail? He couldn't risk wandering off and getting lost in the woods.

That's when a floating globe appeared in front of his nose, making green irises cross, "What the?" He concentrated and mentally commanded it to grow larger. It did. He's made a globe before, but in the process he had almost burned Roxas alive while he was hiding behind the curtains of their bed. He had told Saix that story and how he was afraid to pull that trick again. The man listened to his concerns and in turn, made Axel do it again. And again. Practice on his emotions. But every time the small flame would form in the air around them, Axel would lose his nerve. He would remember that night. Yes, Roxas made it out alive, but just the thoughts of what if would set Axel off. Soon a tree nearby would catch on fire and it wouldn't take it long to spread. Needless to say, the redhead never mastered the trick.

But right now, what choice did he have? He needed it to see the path to get to Roxas. The floating sphere made him feel uneasy, but Axel pushed that thought to the back of his mind and brought thoughts of his husband more forward. He needed to do this for Roxas.

Pushing forward, Axel continued. The little orb stayed just ahead of the redhead, lighting his way. There were a lot of sharp turns and fallen logs lying on the path that without the small fire, Axel wouldn't have seen. The farther they traveled, the more Axel's confidence grew. He was finally able to completely control the fire!

"Put me down!"

Roxas! Axel knew Zephyr was getting tired, but he urged the horse faster. He was so close! The fire grew brighter with excitement. In the large shadows that were cast in the woods there was movement. Axel could make out the silhouette of a large, muscular man and another horse.

"Roxas!" The silhouette stopped moving, giving Axel the opportunity to catch up. Soon he was rearing up on a brown horse. Basch sat on the horse, facing the prince. He had a cocky smile on his face. Sitting in front of him was Roxas. The blond did not look happy. There was blood splattered on his face and hair. His hands were bound in front of him and tied to the horse's saddle, his feet were also tied together. Blue locked into green and the shock was evident.

"Axel?" Roxas's mouth hung open. For the briefest moments the blond forgot he was bound and tried to get to the redhead, only for his body to not budge when he tried to jump off the horse. One of Basch's hands moved to hold Roxas around the waist, stopping anymore movement.

Axel growled at that. How dare this piece of scum touch his husband. How dare he try to take him away! The fire quickly expanded. It was blinding. But in the sudden explosion of light Axel noticed something else. More soldiers. There were some ahead of Basch and some standing in the dark corners of the path, almost hidden by the trees.

There weren't enough to call it an army by any means, but Axel knew he was severely outnumbered. How was he going to get both him and Roxas out of there safe? Basch didn't seem to have any reason to outright hurt the young prince, but once a large enough fight let loose there was no telling if a stray sword or arrow would hit him. And that was something Axel didn't want to risk.

"Ah if it isn't the cursed prince." Basch mocked Axel, "We're just here for what's rightfully Lamina's. So if you'll so kindly excuse us we'll be taking our leave."

"I don't want to fucking go with you!" Roxas flung his head back in an attempt to headbutt his captor in the nose, but Basch easily grabbed the smaller man by his golden hair to hold him still.

"Hush. You've been brainwashed. We're here to help you."

That was it. Axel saw red. He grabbed his sword that was hanging off his hip. Two Lamina soldiers came at him. Axel easily slashed at one and Zephyr bucked up to kick the other. That's what opened the floodgate. A wave of men came rushing at Axel. The redhead jumped off his horse. If he was going to do enough damage he couldn't be stuck on top of the horse.

Now that he was on level ground, the redhead had better range and was able to bring down four, five, six, men. He could feel hits land on him, but with the fire armor that seemed to protect him from injuries made them feel like weak hits.

Axel could feel his rage surge and bloodlust take over. These men had come after his family not once but twice! They had put Roxas in danger for their own ego. And the redhead would be damned if he would let it happen again. He could hear men scream and feel his blade tear flesh. But none of that bothered him.

A yell is what broke him out of the spell. Green eyes scanned the area and saw Basch's horse running down the trail. He couldn't let him escape! The orb that had been following him zipped over heads and flickered as the fast moving air tried to put it out. When it caught up to the speeding horse Axel felt the rage and frustration rip from him and an explosion lit up the dark night sky. Trees and dry grass ignited.

Basch's horse reared back. The older general still had a grasp on Roxas, making it easy for him to slide too far back on the saddle, throwing him off the beast's back. Roxas managed to stay on but only because of his bindings. Basch was a bit dazed as he tried to stand and get his bearings back.

That was the perfect opening for Axel. The redhead pulled his sword out of the soldier it was currently stuck in and ran towards the crazed general. While Basch was down Axel planted a kick in the man's ribs, making him grunt in pain and fall over. The smell of burning flesh soon filled the air as Basch's face landed in the fire. He screamed in pain as the flames licked at his hair and traveled down his body.

With the older man down and his lackeys scattering through the woods to get away from a unless and possibly deadly battle, Axel turned his attention to the brown horse his husband was still strapped too. Roxas somehow managed to grab a hold of the rains and keep the horse from running off. Taking up his sword, the redhead cautiously approached. He didn't need the horse to run away or kick him.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked. He stroked the horse's mane to sooth it. It wasn't going to like what came next.

Roxas scoffed, "Talking to me or her?" He gently kicked his tied up legs to his horse's flank to emphasize who he was talking about. Axel just shook his head and laughed. The adrenaline from the fight was starting to wear off and seeing Roxas safe and sound made the tension in the back of his neck start to loosen up.

Taking up the sword, the older prince slashed at the ropes and tight knots until Roxas was free of his bindings. The blond instantly jumped off the horse and into his husband's arms. Axel couldn't help but squeeze the body in his arms, just to make sure he was real. If it wasn't for Basch's screaming in the background and the horrible the scene would have been romantic.

"You're hot." Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest.

Axel responded by squeezing harder, making a grunt come from the smaller man, "Aw, you think I'm hot."

The blond pushed the taller man away, "No, your body is literally hot." To prove his point a couple drops of sweat ran down the side of his face and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Fucking Ignis scum."

The couple whirled around. Basch was up. He managed to get the fire that was on him out. His face was an angry red and some bone could be seen. He stumbled as he walked towards them. He didn't make it very far before stumbling and falling over. Axel thought about running his weapon through the man. He did. But in the end, it would have been too humane for Basch. He deserved to die of a slow infection that was guaranteed to set in. Let the blood loss slowly drain him of life. He deserved every bit of suffering.

Roxas seemed to agree, "Can we leave now?" He rubbed at his wrist, and Axel must have been tired from the long day, but he could've sworn the rope burns on the blond's wrists was starting to fade.

"Yeah," Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulders and steered them towards the way out, "Zephyr!" The man whistled. He didn't see his horse anywhere. Maybe he went into the woods to hide form the danger? "Zephyr!" He waited a moment. Nothing. There was no sound of trotting through the bushes or even a neigh. Axel was starting to get worried.

Roxas gnawed at his bottom lip, "Maybe he went down the path? Or he's too far away to hear you?"

"Yeah...maybe…" Axel didn't sound so sure. Zephyr was trained to always make sure he stayed near his master. He walked away from Roxas so he could go back to Basch's mare. She didn't fight the redhead as he walked her back to the blond, "Here, you look tired." He helped the small blond up.

Roxas gave the man a look of appreciation and admiration, "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed Axel on the forehead, "Thank you for coming after me." He pulled away and frowned a bit, "And I'm sorry. I don't want to be a damsel in distress." Roxas all but spat the words out, "I need a proper weapon. I managed to fend off one guard with your dagger…" He gasped, "My dagger!" Roxas frantically patted down his outfit, then went to his boots, "Shit." Out of desperation he checked the saddle bags. He threw out some rope, a map, compass, "Yes!" He put the small weapon back in its proper place.

Roxas turned back to Axel and blushed under the shocked look on the man's face. Realizing he must have looked like a complete spaz the blond blushed too, "Ah...sorry...I was just thinking, I need a real weapon. You've been training me for over a year with a sword. I think it's time I get one."

Axel hummed as he grabbed the rains and walked Roxas down the path. He made sure to keep an eye and an ear out for his own horse in the meanwhile, "When we get back to Ignis I'll make sure we stop by the blacksmith's and get one special made." He promised. As the two started down the trail, Axel picked up a blown out torch off the ground and with a snap, it was lit.

And Axel suddenly wished it would go back to being dark out. Laying in the middle of the dirt path of Zephyr. The horse was laying on his side. His stomach torn open and throat slit. Blood and entrails spilled from the animal in a grotesque fashion that made Basch's face look pretty. One of the soldiers must have gone after the poor horse while Axel was distracted. Axel could feel vomit travel up his throat. He had to lean against the mare for support as his legs started to give way.

It became too much and the man couldn't stop the wave of nausea take over. Collapsing to his knees, Axel threw up on the ground. The bitter smell and burning sensation in his throat made Axel's eyes water. It wasn't until he started to dry heave that the redhead felt a soft weight on his back. Green eyes peered over his shoulder and saw Roxas kneeling slightly behind him. Small hands ran up and down his back, calming down his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Roxas's voice sounded watery, like he was crying as well. He leaned so he was sitting on the ground and pulled Axel to his chest. The taller man was awkwardly sprawled across Roxas's legs, but that didn't stop him from hugging the blond and clinging to his chest, "I'm sorry." Roxas mumbled again. He rested his head in red spikes as he mumbled the words over and over.

* * *

I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested :D


End file.
